This invention relates generally to clothing, and more particularly to a work pant garment which is designed to be worn by workers engaged in heavy lifting.
There are certain situations in the construction, shipping, and industrial trades in which a worker performs heavy lifting. An example of such a job is a stock person in a warehouse who moves heavy boxes. A worker who does heavy lifting experiences stress on his or her lower back which can lead to injuries. Typically, to help prevent such injuries a worker performing these jobs wears a back support consisting of a semi-rigid belt or strap that is wrapped around the worker's waist and cinched by a standard tightening mechanism. However, back supports are often uncomfortable and may be prone to shifting during use. As a consequence, supports may not be worn properly, or not worn at all, and thus may not provide adequate support. One solution to this problem is to fix the back support to the worker's pants. However, since the support is the most expensive part of the pants, and a worker needs many pairs of pants, using an integral back support can be very expensive.
The integral back support construction, while providing stable support for the back, suffers from several drawbacks. Since the support is the most expensive part of the pants, and a worker typically needs several pairs of pants, using an integral back support can be very expensive. Additionally, there is presently a need for a stable back support that can be removed when the worker is not doing lifting, and for cleaning.
The present invention is directed to a work pant garment for use by a wearer engaged in heavy lifting. The garment comprises an upper portion that and pant legs that are integrally joined to the upper portion and that extend downwardly therefrom, as well as a back support which is attachable to the waist portion of the pants, and an attachment mechanism for securing the attachment. Both of the upper and lower portions of the pants are formed of a woven material. The back support may be formed of any material which is stiff enough to give support, while pliable enough to be comfortable. The support may be attached to the pants with zippers, buttons, hook/loop type fasteners, snaps, hooks, equivalent devices, or any combination thereof.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of a work pant garment which supports the back of the wearer. Another object of the invention is to provide a stable back support which is easily removable. Still another object of the invention is to provide a work pant garment that is easily cleaned and inexpensive, yet has a back support. Yet another object of the invention is simple, rugged, and aesthetically pleasing work pant garment that will provide support for a wearer's back. One work pant that may be advantageously used with a detachable back support is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,408, and another is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,408, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.